The Discovery of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Bullet666
Summary: There seems to be something strange going on at SOS Brigade's club room and Kyon decides to investigate. This is my own alternate storyline to what could possibly happen later in the series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Intruder

I woke up that morning like it was any other school day. I looked at my clock for a good 2 minutes before getting out of bed, after I did my normal morning routine I hopped on my bike and rode to school slowly. As I rode on my way to my school I thought back on the entire events that had transpired between the SOS Brigade and I. The attack by Ryoko, the endless eight days, and the other reality created by Nagato's powers all seemed like distant memories by now. As I locked my bike up and walked up the school hill I sensed something was different today but I couldn't tell what. I remembered how Sasaki and here group asked to me to join them, I was still thinking things over.

Once I arrived at my classroom I notice Haruhi was fidgeting around with a pencil in her hand, she seemed to be writing something on a piece of paper but I couldn't see what from where I was standing. "Good morning Suzumiya," I said half-heartedly, she replied with a simple nod. I guess she was more focused on what she was writing. I sat down at my seat and stared out the window, I could feel a strange presence in the air even though everything seemed the same, I wondered what was going on an if it had anything to do with the Sky Canopy Dominion or something similar to it. None the less I continued with my normal school day until lunch, which is when Haruhi asked me to meet her in the club room.

I walked towards the club room as usual though I had many questions on my mind, like what was Haruhi writing about, why meet in the club room now, and finally what was with this weird feeling I was having? As I arrived at the club room door I knocked and waited for a response. "You may enter," Haruhi said in a demanding voice, I then entered the room and looked around. Everyone was there as usual, which was unusual seeing as how it was still lunch and we usually meet after school. Asahina was wearing her school uniform rather than her maid outfit since it was technically still school hours. Nagato stared at me for a while and nodded then went back to reading, and Koizumi did his weird smile as he waved at me. I sat down in my usual seat and sighed.

"The reason I decided to call this surprise meeting was to tell you all what I have been planning!" Haruhi declared as we all looked up at her. "I believe the SOS Brigade is in need of a sixth member," she finished. I sighed and look at Nagato who tilted her head as if interested by Haruhi's words. I then spoke up on behalf of the group, "Why exactly do we need a new member to join?" Haruhi glared at me and scoffed, "We need to even out the club's boy to girl ratio, I recently realized that we girls are out numbering the guys and it seemed a little unfair. Besides we could use some new blood around here seeing how it is our 2nd year of high school with the exception of Mikuru of coarse," She finished explaining.

I dared not to bother with Haruhi's logic so I simply nodded my head and looked toward Koizumi who seemed to be interested as well. "I am wondering dear Suzumiya-san what precisely are we looking for in a new member?" Koizumi asked with his trademark smile. Haruhi then pulled out a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. "Funny you should ask since I was compiling a list of what attributes our next member should have," She said with glee. I slowly read what little legible words there were on the page that weren't scratched out.

Must be unusual and or strange

Have a mysterious past

Must be male

Possibly have a dark secret

I sighed to myself and then turned my attention to Asahina who seemed a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. After she lectured us about why she picked the following qualities we all went back to class once lunch was over. How was I supposed to find a person like this out of the blue anyway? Could it be that Haruhi is getting bored with us and is looking for possible replacements? I though a lot about the whole situation but continued on with my school day.

After school I returned to the club room and knocked once more before entering. Asahina had her usual maid outfit on and was making tea, I waved at her and smiled. As I sat down I looked at Nagato and thought to myself. Could she have something to do with this? Maybe she is trying to see how Haruhi would react to a new player in this game. No way, Nagato might be capable of doing something like that but she is only here to observe. I then wondered what Nagato thought about the situation. "Nagato-san what do you think about Haruhi wanting to find a 6th member?" I finally asked. Nagato respond as she usually did, "Unique," she said in her monotone voice.

I looked out the window and suddenly had a strange feeling that something was wrong. It seemed as if the feeling was getting stronger and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it. Just when I felt like I was about to burst the door swung opened suddenly, which startled me as well as Asahina. The three of us within the room looked toward the door, there seemed to be nothing there as if it was forced open by an unknown source. I could feel a chill run up my spine, I then turned to Nagato who had a very stern look on her face, which surprised me. "What is the mater Nagato? You look a little uneasy," I said to her while I myself was still shaking from the shock. Asahina dropped the tea kettle causing it to spill its contents onto the club room floor. Nagato continued to stare with the same look toward the door.

As timed passed I could see Nagato's face begin to return to its normal look. I felt a strange amount of relief as well, after which I got up and helped Asahina clean up the mess the tea kettle had made. It definitely isn't normal for Nagato to have such a reaction to something unless they are considered a threat. I wondered if it had anything to do with the Sky Canopy Dominion again but dismissed it as paranoia. After a few minutes Koizumi and Haruhi arrived at the club room, and as Haruhi did her duties as brigade leader I told Koizumi about what happened. His reaction to the incident surprised me however. "Perhaps it is something we should check out, I'll talk to Asahina and Nagato later." Koizumi responded.

An hour after the club had gone home we all returned to the school. As I arrived at the scene Nagato and Koizumi were already waiting for me. "Where is Asahina-san?" I asked slightly out of breath. Koizumi shook his head, "It would seem that Asahina-san had a previous engagement to attend to so it will just be the three of us," Koizumi explained. I wondered what engagement Asahina had to attend to, perhaps her future self had given her another mission, or it could have been something completely different. As Nagato opened the school gates for us, we sneaked quietly toward the club room. As we arrived at the club room, I noticed the door was wide open and cautiously walked toward the threshold of the door. I peaked inside and saw a shadow sitting in Haruhi's chair. Nagato and Koizumi both followed slowly behind me and peaked inside as well. The shadow seemed to be holding Haruhi's "chief" plaque and looking at it from all sides. As I slowly leaned in to get a closer look I lost my balance and fell.

The noise from my fall caused the shadow to look towards my direction and then suddenly it disappeared. As Koizumi helped me back up he turned his head to Nagato, "Please scan the area for any abnormalities Nagato-san," He politely ordered. Nagato nodded and then began an incantation. After I got back up on my two feet she was complete, "It would seem everything with this room is normal the only thing I found unusual was the place where the figure was sitting. We walked toward Haruhi's desk and examined it, there seemed to be nothing weird about it to me but Nagato seemed to differ. "It seems that there was a rift in this reality for a few seconds after the figure had escaped, my only conclusion with this amount of data is that we are dealing with a being from another world," Nagato spoke as her face slowly became stern once again.

AS I looked at Nagato I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the situation. I was used to unusual events before this, but if this was causing Nagato to act abnormal compared to her usual self, I wanted to do something to help her. I looked at Haruhi's desk and sighed, and then I noticed something wrong. "Hey Koizumi, did you see the figure drop Haruhi's plaque?" I asked. Koizumi shook his head, "Don't recall seeing the figure doing so, why?" He replied. I looked once more at the desk to see if I was seeing things or not. "Well it's not here and seeing as how that figure disappeared so suddenly I'm guessing they have it with them," I said with a worried voice. This meant the figure might return again, and if that was true it could cause even more troubles. As we left that night I could only wonder what that figure was and what it was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Arrival

The Next day as class began Haruhi was still babbling on and on about finding a new member to join the SOS Brigade. I however was more worried about what had happened yesterday and if that thing was going to return to the club room today. Haruhi seemed to get irritated once she realized I wasn't even paying attention to her, she stopped talking and scowled at me. I pretended to look away and sighed to myself. Later during class the strange feeling I felt yesterday had returned, I felt like I was being suffocated and I tried to take short breaths. After about a minute I felt normal again so I took a deep breath and continued with my school work. From time to time I would gaze outside the window thinking more and more about last night's event. I then thought about the strange feeling I had been having and decided I should probably ask Nagato if she knew what the cause could be.

Once lunch had started Haruhi decided we should split up and look for someone to be our new member. I agreed and decided to go over to the club room instead. As I reached the room I could feel it once more, the strange feeling had returned to me. I quickly opened the door without knocking and looked around the room for Nagato. She was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to sit down and try to calm down. A minute later I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and had a sigh of relief. "That must be Nagato right now, I guess she just left for a while," I said aloud to myself. As I reached for the door I felt a slight weightlessness in my leg, it was as if I was time traveling again at least that is how it felt. As I opened the door I saw the face of a complete stranger stand before me. It was a boy, perhaps a student since he was wearing our school uniform, and he had bleach blonde hair which happen to compliment his light gray eyes. The boy looked at me slightly with a puzzled look on his face. "Um excuse me but would this happen to be the SOS Brigade room?" He asked in a quizzical tone. I nodded once and stood to the side, my legs had regained their strength which somewhat surprised me. The boy looked around the room and stepped through the doorway. "Sweet place you guys have here, it's almost like it's someone's apartment. Do you people intend to live here or something?" he said while smiling.

I shook my head, "It's just to make us feel at home I guess. Might I ask why you are here by the way?" I said slightly irritated. The boy rummaged through his pant pockets before pulling something out. I watched him slowly while he did so and waited. Once he pulled the thing out of his pocket he showed it to me. "I just came to return something," He said with a mischievous tone. I looked at the object in his hands and suddenly the color in my face left me. I stared at it for a god minute or so before falling backwards onto my ass. The object the boy was holding was Haruhi's "chief" plaque.

I could feel my blood begin to freeze as I looked up at the boy. He was smiling like Koizumi usually did but his eyes were more serious. "Sorry about yesterday, but I was just curious as to how you guys worked around here. I decided to enter your club room and search around a little, when you guys had returned I sort of panicked and took this with me. He then turned around and placed it back on Haruhi's desk. He then looked back at me and laughed, "You okay there pal, and you look a little pale. Didn't mean to scare you I was just curious was all," He said slyly. As I tried to get back up I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly looked to see Nagato standing at the doorway. The boy sneered after he saw Nagato, "Looks like you came back sooner than I expected. Oh well, seeing as how I'm done here I best be going." Nagato quickly dashed at him, but the boy dodged her. "Hey there, be careful you could end up hurting someone," he said teasingly. Nagato quickly turned around and tried to land a kick on him, but the boy ducked and peaked up her skirt. "You aren't half bad, not to mention you are kind of cute considering that fact you aren't human." He said slyly. He then grabbed Nagato's leg and flipped her over onto the table. Nagato landed safely on her feet and stared at him with a serious look in her eyes. The boy just stared back with a fake smile, and then turned his attention to me.

"Perhaps you should try to keep her on a leash huh?" he said jokingly. I gritted my teeth at him and got back up before dusting myself off. "What do you want with us?" I asked him. He scoffed at me and played with his hair a little, "I already told you, I just came to return the plaque is all. It's no my fault bookworm over here decided to attack me so suddenly," He explained. He then headed toward the door and waved. "Later you guys I just don't have time for you," he said as we walked out of the room. He was stopped however by someone standing outside, he looked at them and took a step back. The person was Haruhi and she was looking at him with a puzzled face. Nagato and I were stunned since we didn't notice her before, I wondered how much she had seen. Haruhi took a good long look at the boy and then peer back towards Nagato and I. "What's your name?" she asked the boy. He just looked at her and stood quiet, this caused Haruhi to repeat herself in a more irritated voice. After a while the boy replied, "Call me Genya if you want not that it matters"

Haruhi smiled at him and then grabbed his collar, which surprised him. "Genya I have few question I would like to ask you," Haruhi said as she forced him to take a seat. Nagato got off the table and sat in her regular seat. I was still a little unsure about what was going on but decided to do the same. Haruhi then began her onslaught of questions.

"What year were you born?"

"None of your business."

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

"No I dyed it"

"Do you believe in supernatural phenomena?"

"Sure why not"

"Do you have a favorite type of genre when it comes to music, movies, or games?"

"I like metal, horror, and I don't really play any games"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Crimson"….

It continues like this for the rest of lunch, after the bell had rang Haruhi sighed and scowled. "Damn it I still haven't finished, guess you'll have to come back after school." She ordered.

"Yeah right, I'm not coming back here. Listen I don't know why you're so interested in me but I don't follow orders from anyone by myself," he retorted. Haruhi however ignored his comment and then continued to walk to class. As we left the room I could feel the tension between Nagato and Genya. I was afraid to leave them both alone, in fear that they would probably start another fight, but I had no choice but to return to class.

Later that afternoon when I arrived at the club room with Haruhi, Genya was still there sitting in the opposite corner of Nagato. Nagato focused all her attention on him not once looking away, even when I said hi to her. Asahina was doing her daily duty as club mascot and tea server, though she had a worried look on her face. Koizumi also seemed to take notice of the new edition to the room as he would look Genya's way from time to time. As Haruhi sat down at her desk she motioned for Genya to come over. Genya ignored her and continued to sit in his seat, which made me wonder why he had stayed here in the first place. Haruhi got up from her seat and dragged Genya by his collar all the way to her desk. She then stood him up and announced to the rest of us, "I know you must all be wondering why this strange individual is here today, well I have decided from here on that… um what is your last name?" Haruhi asked Genya. Genya just stood there with an irritated face and kept his mouth shut. Haruhi then continued, "Well Genya here is now officially the 6th member of the SOS Brigade," she finished.

Everyone in the room, myself included, felt a little surprised. I decided it was my duty to ask what everyone else what thinking. "Why is he our new member?" I asked incoherently. Haruhi smiled at me and nodded her head. "Good question, well I figured Genya would be a fine selection seeing how he was able to keep up with Nagato," She said happily. I sighed and shook my head, so she did see that much after all. "Well anyways I would like all of you to treat Genya here with respect and make him feel right at home," Haruhi ordered. Everyone in the room seemed tense, Genya walked back to his seat and sighed. I then turned to him and whispered, "Just why the hell did you decide to stay here anyway?" Genya scowled at me, "I had no other choice, and I couldn't leave the room since bookworm over there locked the space around the room until you guys got back. Even when I tried to use my powers to escape there seemed to be something else holding me here." He said with an irritated voice.

I then looked at him slightly puzzled and whispered back, "So what kind of powers are you talking about?" Genya sighed and cracked his knuckles, "I'm a slider, I travel through realities, but for some reason my powers seem limited recently," he explained. I figured as much seeing as how Haruhi already had an alien, a time traveler, and an esper. She must have wanted the whole complete set, but I wondered why it took so long for this guy to show up anyway. As I recalled, Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi all seemed to appear as soon as Haruhi created the SOS Brigade. So why is it that Genya only decided to appear now and not one year ago when this all began? Many questions were going through my head and whether I liked him or not, it seemed Genya was here to stay.


End file.
